Meet: The Intern
by blackbombay
Summary: What more is there to tell you. I'm a guy that works as an intern for both the red and the blu, switching around the week. I use to be normal like all the other players but they just have to pick me and have me teleported out of my own house with a single warning! But hey! I get to learn that the TF2 world is not fake and it's really fun! So come and join me or are you too scared?


Hey, just wanted to make something, that would help me think of other inspiring ideas for my story.

By the way, no offence to anyone one of the country that is mention here, just read the note at the end.

For trying to understand the accent, read them out loud in your mind or just whisper.

* * *

"Ughhhh! What th' bloody hell am I'm gonnae to nam thes fanfic? Reborn intae TF2? Nah, 'at sound too common."

A craze fanfic writer ( With a weird an accent ) asks to himself but a lazy friend of his, overheard and he seems to be really annoyed. It might be the fact, that this writer has been asking about that for hours to no end and it's starting to make the other go really really mad. ( He also Irish by the way! )

"What are ye doing yer fool? Ye makin' dohs things av yer's again? I've tell yer once an' I'll tell yer again, stop saying yer bleedin thoughts oyt loud or I'll shove up a coy on yisser 'ole!"

"Buck, ye fool, ay coorse, I'm makin' me fanfic, whit th' heck dae yer hink oi'm doin?! Anyway, be useful and gie me a soda, alright! Al' yer dae is just making a mess of me place! Be grateful you're me best mate, otherwise I'll-!"

The guy name Buck, get up and walk towards the fridge (unwillingly but a must) and interrupt him:

"Yeah yeah, ot nu. Yer bloody kill me, gran' ter see dat yisser attitude still didn't change over de years. Ow's dat mix accent av yers doin', 'un?"

That seemed to anger the other man, which then yell (shrill) that the accent he got was because of the fact that he grew up in New York filled with Brits, Scots, and Irs and he picks it up from his classmate's and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla-!

" Alright, Mr I-got-a-real-accent, ere's yisser cokepsi, a mix av Cola an' Pepsi, jist de way yer want it. Oi still fend it weord dat yer put de already mix soda's in yisser fridge. Anyway, why ye thinking av a title, whaen yer 'ardly 'av a chapter don, aye? " Buck walk up to him with the two soda's in his hand and had given one of them to the writer already as he said that.

Mr I-got-a-real-accent looks at him and look at the cokepsi in his hand and slowly have a realisation look on his face.

" Buck, yer fool, thanks mate! Ye jist gie me th' best idea fur a title! Th' Don! Ah, oi already got de whole tin' figured oyt, t'anks ter yer! Thank you mate! 'ere, a toest tae yer drongo genius an' to my brain cactus creative min'! Och, thes is gonnae be sae great! " he said as he grabs his confuse friend, with an "I guess I'll go with it" face and just drink the cokepsi as if it was the last ale on earth.

Bunch of partying later:

The drunk writer was telling his friend about the story he heard from two of his Scot friend when they were stuck on a voice active elevator. And he is going in a fully Scottish accent.

"Sae 'en, mah tois Socties mukker shooted, "Scotlain, ye baster" an' 'en yeel mair "SCOTLAND!" an' "SCOTLAND" an' "SCCCOOOOOOOTTTTLAND!". 'en, they yeel "FREEDOM" thee mair times afair th' doors open an' fowk waur starin' at them loch they jist groon thee heids. Ye shoods hae seen it mucker, it was hilarioos! " he grabs his cokepsi as he shakes his fist to the roof to show what the two Scot's was doing in the elevator

Buck was laughing with him at the poor Scot's story but after a good laugh, he looks around and can't seem to find anything else to entertain them.

"Wooehld 'ave lahved to see it, boeht anyway, want to play sahme TF2? I'm bahred ooeht o' me mend because we ded all de din we cooehld 'ere! We 'ave dahne "fart flamethrower", "boehrp de whahle pie", we even ded "messin oehp siri" fahr goodness sake! So 'ow abooeht we try and play ooehr cheldhood game, eh?" his Irish accent had become even worse as he said that drunkenly but even though both of them are super drunk, they still both know the childhood game they are talking about it TF2.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Oi, MAGGOT! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE OR I BLAST YOU OFF WITH ME ROCKET!" Cried an overexcited Buck as he pretends he is the red soldier as he plays TF2, he even loses most of his accent for it.

The writer is playing as a blu sniper which seem to be trying to aim for Buck red soldier.

"Mate, You're a bloody mess, here let me help you," he said as he ready his rifle and shoots Buck in the head "Boom. Head shoot, mate."

~Flashback Ended~

* * *

"Dedn't dat 'appen lik' twa weeks ago?" The writer asks Buck as he lay on the ground having the thought of what a drunk person would have in the morning.

" Yeah, so? Chucker yer want ter play again? Oi promise I'll be easier on yer if yer say oi'm de better player.. " Buck nudge him with his elbow and the writer seem to think about it but when he said that he's was the better player, he knows immediately what his answer is.

"Ye ur sae oan, aam gonnae mudder ye an' yer gonnae be sae deid 'at e'en th' respawn isnae gonnae sae ye!" he said in a complete Scottish accent since he is soooo drunk but they manage to get up from the floor they were on and he and Buck immediately race toward to the computers in the house and the headphone and the game magical start.

When they started the game on stream, a message pops up on the writer screen:

* * *

-Hello there, TF2 Player, this is Mann Co.* asking you if want to test out a new type of wargame for Team Fortress 2. We promise this won't crash your computer but will give you a new playfield and new powers, do you accept this-:

Yes/No

* * *

Buck is looking over the writer's shoulder to read the message and then exclaim in shock and happiness for his friend!

"Dude, yer got ter cleck aye, oi mean, it's-it's loike yisser a test subject av somethin' deadly! loike de first person ter git vr ter test it, oi mean, it might not be deadly but 'ey, 'tis somethin'!"

Buck seems to be so excited by this that he was about to hit the yes button himself but the writer stops him just in time.

"Nae, let's hink abit it mucker, ye hae tae ken abit th' con- och, fa am aam kiddin', burst th' moose as if yer life depends oan it! fa cares if thes is fake ur nae, we coods aye gie a new computer, noo burst th' moose mucker afair Ah broke mah seat frae excitement!" he said, still in his drunk full-on Scottish accent.

When Buck clicks the yes button, his friend just disappears and Buck is just left looking at the screen and wondering what the heck happen to his friend?

* * *

-Thank you for your cooperation with Mann Co. We wish you the best of luck as of now, you work for Mann Co.

* As this your agreement for working for Mann Co.-

* * *

"Oehggg... waaat? waaat! waaat 'happen!? wha de f### is wrigley's!? waaat jist 'appen!? ah, dis is gonna be soo badl!" Buck yell to no one, in particular, seeing as his best friend, Weigley's is gone by now. Most likely by a teleporter, but the main question for you, the readers, is... What colour?

* * *

Weigley Point of view:

My head is... fuzzy as best. What f### happens to me? Did I get into an accident? Oh, dear lord, don't tell me, that Buck did something to me... again.

"Oh, I zink he is avake? Vell now, how are you? Fremder?"

What the heck, is a giant blob doing in front of my face? Wait for a second, is it wearing glasses? What is going on! I put my hand on my head to smooth it since it hurt so much. I think was- I was playing TF2 before something happen?

"Carefully now, I don't vant you to die akain. Now, vo are you Fremder und how do you feel?" He said as he moves his face really close to my own and it starts to weird me out. He also sounds kinda like the medic. Oi, shake your head up from the game just because you were playing it before all of this happen does not mean you get to think about it all the time before actually thinking about what the heck is going on here!

"Who th' bloody 'ell ur ye?!" The doctor(?) just stares for a while before he laughs the weirdest laugh I have ever heard and trust me, I live with, what the world considered the weirdest people out there, so... Yeah, it's pretty weird. Just then, a person just appears out of nowhere in front of me! So, of course, I scream like a little bicth and then processe to wack the wanker that jump on me like that!

I was thinking I could hit him but he blocks my hand with his arms so easily and fast that I think to crush my bones just to hit him! It HURT'S!

"OWWWWW!"

"Zat what you gét fair tryeng to 'it mé, Monsieur, now who are you and what aré you doeng haire. You béttair speak quikly, othairwize ai know wairsé wais to 'urt you slowly..." The mask men let me put my arm back to my side... Wait a second! I'll might not be a genius but I am smart and that guy that spoke with the french accent, and looks like the spy and the doc looks...like... the medic... No! This can't be happening! I can't be here! Here of all places! This-this can't be real! I must be dreaming! Yeah, that must be it. I must have pass out from the booze and this is my dream since I love playing TF2 and it was the last thing I play before I fall asleep! So yeah! This is a dream! That got to be it! But there is one problem with that answer... Is the fact, that I don't ever pass out from drinking, ever since I was raised by Yorkers, Irs, Scot, and Brits! (Maybe not on the Brits part, but they do make poison for food. That reminds me, am I'm immune to poison?)

"I'm- I'm Ramsay Weigley, I'm sorry for asking you this but you don't happen to be called spy and you the medic? Right? " I ask in my clearest non-accent voice I could, so they won't know that I have Irish and Scottish tricks up my sleeves. The Brit's skill is useless here, thou, seeing as they could only make poiso- I mean " _food"_ or was that the scot?

"And what are you going to do if we are? "

"I suggest you answer really carefully."

The spy pull out his balisong and open it, while the medic holds his bonesaw blade!

"I'm just asking. Say, can you not kill me? I-I think I'm going to faint." and I black out once more the darkness of emptiness.

* * *

Medic Point of view:

Well, that was a weird encounter. This is an interesting specimen, I must say. I guess I could finally put his name on his files.

* * *

Ramsay Weigley:

Age: 21-25?

Blood type: +O

Race: White

Height: 5'10

Hair colour: Very Black

Hair length: Up to his shoulder

Eye colour: Dark Green

Appearance: His face has a strong but small jaw line and his eyes are at normal size apart. He have a falcon shape nose and his skin is palish white. His fingers are long and thin than normal but still is human (a pity).

Notes:

1/13

The spy had found a person near the base, who was knockout when he finds him. I do not know what to do with this person but just have a few tests on him. He has nothing special about him, but he does have longer and thinner fingers, but I find out it is just normal without anything inserting in it. I also put a tracker in his heart in case if he runs away. Seeing as we can't die, I did not put a bomb in his heart seeing the demo wouldn't let me.

1/14

He seems to know who we are, but we have not killed him yet because of the fact that he may be someone important, however, we have to wait until he wake's up again. Such annoyance it is, maybe I should make something to make him wake up? Food for, what was it? Mind? Yes, food for the mind!

* * *

Well, that is done now. I got to get some sleep for tomorrow war games. The soldier probably wakes us early again. Ughghggh, That- ( German curse words so bad, I can't even put it in here [The author is just too lazy to find german cruse words]!

* * *

Ramsey Point of view:

Oh god! What am I doing here! How the heck did I ended in TF2! Oh, what am I'm going to do! How am I'm going to explain this to spy if I don't even know what's going on! Wha-!

The test! This is the test! This got to be the test for the TF2 game! It did say something about a new field but how was I suppose to know, it teleports me here! What am

I'm going to do! Keep staring at the ceiling all day? In the middle of the night? I got to do something but what! I figure it out in the morning, that is if this not a dream.

* * *

Note:

I do not mean to offend people here, I'm sorry to say, I base these off of stereotypes but it was the best I could do, seeing as I only have one Irish friend and zero on all the others. We also don't hang out that often but I am still sorry to say I base this off of stereotypes but maybe if any of Scot's or anyone from the other country's please do tell me what are you guys like and your country's. I would have loved to hear it and not base it off of stereotypes! By the way, I am a YORKER.

I'm also not giving up on my other fanfic, it just I want to make sure, that they are good and ready to go once I made the chapter's, there might be a thought of redoing one but until a lot of people say it's really really bad.

Also if you find any MISTAKE! Please tell me so I could change it. That all and this is BlackBombay: OUT!


End file.
